


【诚兮】 陈岁

by Suyulu



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyulu/pseuds/Suyulu





	【诚兮】 陈岁

上海当日的晚风其实很舒适，他难得出门散步穿梭在人行道上的有感而发。忽而想起18年的热夏，生出一种想用“竟然是昨年”来描绘的心境。

时间零碎漫长到难以置信，此刻蒸腾在周身的汗水黏闷与上个夏天并无不同，人理所当然会怀念，一个个相似的烈日下，都进行着盛然庄重的告别。

直播的电脑刚关，他与他的舌尖等不及似的温温触碰，品尝到了西瓜汁水的甜味。风扇吹起他额旁的柔软发丝，纱帘滤过的明亮光斑投在脸颊，他闭上眼，一整个夏天就在此刻浓缩成简简单单两个字，灿烂。

深深灿烂，犹如漩涡将他的离别藏在了八月日历的某个角落。他再一跃扑上床的时候，故意砸出啪的声响，久诚扣住了他的手腕。

他抬头看看久诚，不说话，起身爬过去偷了一个安静的吻。

从那天起连续几个晚上都很胡来，他知道这样的刻意带着强烈的目的性，一种结束的象征，一季夏天的纪念，和一个从此渐行渐远的少年。他们不为人知的心动，辗转，灿烂里无声无息沉没了。

临别的微妙迫使他举止温柔，手指捋着兮兮汗湿的刘海，在他体内试探地抽插，喉结上下滚动，吐出一句话。“我真的很想操死你。”

他合着久诚动作的频率收缩着内壁，引诱他逐渐深入，弯弯嘴角笑了，“然后起不了床，走不出Hero？”

驳斥意味的一记顶弄，囊带重重拍打在臀肉上的羞人声响，私处亲密无间地贴合。“我不是说Hero，我是说我。”

那片刻久诚眼神里一股子独占欲太强烈，兮兮愣了愣，以至于每每回想起来，都还以为他看的不是自己而是峡谷的蓝buff。

好在并没有等太久让他尴尬到无法回答，久诚说那句话时的冲动很快消散了。就像他留在他身上的那些痕迹，起初会红肿，新鲜而疼痛，逐日变得光滑平坦，脖颈，乳周，腰臀，连同毫无意义的自由，仿佛都不曾发生过。

他的旧情绵绵，可山外有山。

假期夏日的白昼太长，他们慢悠悠地做前戏，赤脚在房间里走来走去。扒在窗台边上看小区里的飞鸟，看树影婆娑里的黄昏，看彼此犹如巨人般的影子，失了真的轮廓，笑闹着挥霍临别的时间。

挥霍其实是个很美妙的词，如果已知没有未来，它仿佛对当下也蛮洒脱。

直到夜晚，他盘腿坐在窗前的地板上，赤裸着皮肤沐浴夏季的慵懒，久诚在一旁缓缓地望进他的目光里，干净纯粹，少年气，某日恍恍惚惚道了一句，“我挺喜欢你的，兮兮。”

“噢，哈哈……”

他瞭望远处一片星空，干巴巴地笑，原以为自己这话可以说得潇洒利落，不知觉尾音哽了哽，鼻酸。

“得了吧，我们…这算什么啊。”

没有回应的空喜欢，像刚把信投入邮筒，转身就听说那人搬家了。一场预料之外的失散，无非告知你并不要那么重要，旁人都还念着登对，忽然连这无辜日子都恨起来。

久诚不恼，绕到他身后抱住他，吻他耳侧，牙齿咬在生生嫩的皮肤上，吐字黏连不清，“那当然…我算你男朋友。”兮兮太了解这人从来都争强好胜，爱夸大其词，便以为他能讲漂亮话骗一骗自己。其实没有，他什么也没有讲。

他只是如同往常一样，揽他纤瘦的腰肢，将整个人圈在怀中安分地亲吻，两人的气息互相试探，侵染，最终融成一缕。偏偏久诚还矮上那么一点，常存了故意用力气压制的心思，搂得他骨头痛，不顺气。

“你别…唔……”

“不舒服吗？”

兮兮皱了皱眼，蹭着他脖颈往后微微摇头。他只是一边在问，一边用那物什热切抵着他身后，将入未入的状态。他隐隐察觉得到，他们的欢喜仅仅余下这么一点儿了，正孤零零飘散风里，再多名正言顺的放纵都填不上路途沟壑。

你在我面前，和两千一百五十七公里之外。

即使思念跋涉迢迢，相见，也不敢说专程来见你。

兮兮总感觉自己对命运是十分谦让的态度，不求取，不奢望，自然也不会为失败太难堪。十七八岁这个如梦似幻的夏天，终于有一日走到热闹的尾声，在某个不起眼的午后，他借着成都的烈日看了片刻，从指间摘下一枚限量版黑色戒指。

也身处了顶峰的风光，以后见别人陪在他身旁，终究是要难过的。

他们最近一次见面是深圳活动的事儿，表演赛之后总决赛之前，正好都有空闲，随意往谁房间里一窝就是一整天不露面。一位是替补选手，一位干脆与总决赛无关，日子好像密封浸泡在罐头里，不会腐烂，没有尽头，无人打搅。

久诚嗅他的发顶，撩一缕他快要褪了色黄灿灿的毛，丝丝落在脸上作痒，兮兮推开他一把，抱着被子在床上打了个滚，下地去拉窗帘。

日晚近黄昏，天气晴朗。兮兮眯起眼长长叹了口气，斜阳映出细小灰尘在空中漂浮的轨迹，窗台止住了一圈圈放大的光纹，像嶙峋的血管波动，夏天在汩汩流淌，忽然就觉得时间是格外脆弱的一物。

“要不要做啊？”他伸了个懒腰，回头笑着撩拨久诚，眼底一瞬划过的景象是去年的荒唐季夏夜，他伏着小栏杆从身后被顶入，冰冰冷的玻璃上映出两人交叠的影子，喘息，呻吟，直到什么也射不出来。

久诚招招手示意他走过来，到自己身边，离得很近很近了，才托着他的后脑勺接了个吻。兮兮四肢撑在床上，卷着舌尖划过他齿列，闭上眼睛的一刻察觉到了久诚不轻易表露的疲倦，这段时间来的压抑。兮兮停了停，继而更投入地亲吻，伸手去解他的衣服扣。

他也站在这人荣誉的过往里，陈旧的年岁熄灭成灰，他却宛若星屑。

“兰兮……”他嚼着他的旧名字，打开他的身体，黄昏余烬的颜色笼在二十步的宾馆房间，数不清的时间里他们交颈而欢，同塌而靡，少年有意气风发，壮志豪言，也有只想赖在那人怀里的小心愿，不敢说。

古早的称呼，兮兮含糊应了他一句，手指抓扯被单。想着身后是他一寸一寸入到自己体内，顶端压过肠壁的敏感点，应着打了个颤儿，眼眶泛红。

是再熟稔不过了，知君深浅，也知君冷暖。

穴肉吮着胀硬的性器一阵阵地收缩，配合他丝毫不怜惜的顶弄催生了巨大的快感，清液从相连处挤出，久诚摸了一手涂在他小腹上，一笔一划写自己的名字。末了指甲从铃口刮过，故意刺激他高潮，后穴又咬紧几分。

“你射在里面吧，我想要。”他难得会撒娇，散了力气往后靠坐，望着灯光漫延的远处，背挨着他的胸膛，言语也柔软。

此刻是新年换了陈岁，可或许未来也有人不如故的怀念与叨扰。短暂的灿烂似锦，瑰丽如梦，你不过是这夏日的纪念，山谷的回音，和裂隙丛生的遗憾。

“你这么抱着我，真的好像春梦里一样啊。”

久诚埋头在他的肩窝里闻着一贯的清甜气息，不知觉紧了紧手臂。

FIN


End file.
